Misadventures In Babymaking
by PeetaxKatnissx13RW
Summary: Peeta and Katniss have been married for 3 years,and Peeta really wants kids. Katniss isn't really sure yet,but she finally makes her decision,and they start trying to have a baby. Rated M for smut/language!
1. Chapter 1

**I cannot believe I am starting another story. This was originally a one-shot...but got to Peeta's part,and decided that I made the plot too deep...so,here we go again...**

_**Katniss' POV**_

As soon as I walk in the door,I hear a loud crash coming from the kitchen. I quickly put down my game bag and run in,to find Peeta standing in the middle of the room,screaming every obscenity in the book at the floor.

"Peeta? What happened?" I ask,walking carefully into the room.

"This...damned...uggghhh!" He yells back,pounding his fist on the counter in frustration.

Walking behind the island in the middle of the room,I discover pan on the floor,and it's contents splattered all over the floor. The pan itself seemed in perfect condition,and it should because it's top of the line.

"I hit my knee on the oven rack,and obviously that hurt,so I dropped the damn pan." Ye said,kicking the pan across the room. The pan flew off the ground and straight into the window,braking it.

"Goddammit!" He yelled,storming up the stairs. Once the door slammed behind him,I picked the remaining broken glass off the the floor and started cleaning up. Not 5 minutes later,Haymitch walked in,with the unharmed pan in his hand.

"Is there any reason this was in the middle if the street? I know it came from here,it's got Peeta's name on it." He set it down on the counter.

Getting a better look at it,I noticed a small dent,maybe the size of my thumb on the side of it. I relay what happened to Haymitch,and just as I finish,Peeta comes back downstairs.

"Sorry about that,Kat,I've had a really bad day..." He came over and wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my cheek.

:Don't worry about it. Oh,and Haymitch brought your pan back." I handed the pan up to him.

Peeta looked at the pan in sheer amazement.

"Holy...I cannot believe it. How in the heck did this thing survive!" He laughed as he examined the pan.

"I have things to do...see you two whenever." Haymitch mumbled and walked out the door.

Peeta watched out the window until he was sure Haymitch was gone. He put his hands on my shoulders and looked straight at me.

"I've got a surprise for you." He smiled.

_**Peeta's POV**_

I had a surprise alright. I've been trying to convince Katniss for weeks to at least think about having kids,and I've gotten at least that far. Now for step two-convince her to say yes. I think It'd be good for the both of us mentally,to have someone else to take care of.

"What,Peeta? I have dinner to get ready." She sighed.

"Forget dinner. At least for now."

"Alright..." she grumbled under her breath.

I lead her upstairs and into the bedroom and we both sat down on the end of the bed.

"You know how you said you'd think about maybe having kids?"

"Oh,Peeta, not this again! I told you I'd think about it. It's a lot to think about."

"I know,but...I think I'd be good for us."

"Peeta,I said I'd think about it. I promise,as soon as I figure it out,I'll tell you. But right now...I just don't think I'm ready. Now,excuse me so I can start dinner." She let go of my hand and went back downstairs.

I've been put in this position before. Katniss does this whenever I want to talk about something she doesn't. Over the past couple of years,I've learned that the sad-puppy approach works best on her. If I can just stick to my guns long enough,she'll break. Just watch.

"Peeta! Dinner!" Katniss calls about an hour later. The entire time,I've been up in the bedroom moping and practicing in the mirror.

I go downstairs and sit down at the table. I eat a little bit,but spend most of the meal pushing things around with my fork. Immediately after I'm done with the dishes,I sulk back upstairs and curl up on the bed.

"Peeta...you are absolutely pathetic. Why are you so bent on having kids right now?" Katniss asks,curling up next to me in the bed.

"Because...we've been married for 3 years now...I just think it's time..." I bring my hand up from my side and start twisting my wedding band around my finger.

"How would you feel if I told you I think I know what I wanna do?" She whispered.

"Depends on the answer." I go back to looking at the gold ring on my finger,ignoring Katniss as she climbs on top of me.

"Yes."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Peeta's POV**_

She said yes! Told you! When I came back to my senses, I realized Katniss was kissing me. I immediately put more effort in on my end,and flipped her over so she was on her back with me on top of her. I felt her hand slip up my shirt and I did the same. Her finger traced the outline of my abs and then flipped us over again and sat up.

"But we're not trying just yet." She said,getting off the bed and walked into the bathroom.

I lay on the bed,completely dumbfounded. I heard the shower turn on and I got up,walked into the bathroom and got in the shower with her.

"What was that all about?" I asked,wrapping my arms around her waist.

"You have to work tomorrow morning..." She answers,wrapping her arms around me.

"So? I'm in charge anyway." I kiss her. "I can go in any time I want to,really."

"You still need sleep." She runs her hand down my chest and down my stomach,biting her lip.

I just smile and kiss her again.

I got home from work around 5 the next night,and Katniss and I had dinner.

"You up for it tonight?" I asked.

"Up for what? Oh,you mean-yeah,completely." She looked up from her plate and smiled at me.

After dinner,I started on the dishes,and Katniss sat on the counter next to me. After I got through a few of the dishes,Katniss leaned over and kissed me passionately.

"Just forget the dishes for now." She whispered seductively while sliding her hand down my pants.

I put one of my hands on her back,the other on her thigh and lifted her off the counter and went over to the table. I took her shirt off,and she took mine off. I kissed her again and expertly unhooked her bra. Her hand started fumbling with my belt buckle and I helped her with it before we slid each others pants off.

_**Katniss' POV**_

Once the metal of Peeta's belt buckle hit the floor tiles,he was inside of me. As we worked into a rhythm, I had already forgotten our goal tonight-to get me pregnant. Then again,whenever Peeta and I make love,I can never think about anything else. Well, that was until someone knocked on the door. Peeta froze and looked at me in horror,I can only imagine the my face mirrored his. My mind ran through the people it could be,my mom and Gale had stayed in 13,Annie and Johanna were in different districts,and they would all usually call before coming over. The only one who came over without warning was-

_Haymitch._ I mouthed and Peeta nodded. His eyes flashed across the room and back.

"Just don't move or say anything...maybe he'll go away." He whispered.

Haymitch knocked again.

"I know you're there,you two. Now open the door."

Peeta grimaced and bit his lip before pulling his pants back up,and picking our shirts up off the floor.

"So much for that..." He mumbled.

We quickly got dressed and Peeta went to get the door while I fixed up the table.

"What took you so long?" Haymitch asked,walking in and leaning against the wall.

"Hey,sweetheart."

"Hi,Haymitch." I replied,sounding slightly irritated, but Haymitch was just drunk enough to not pick up on it.

"Why are you here,exactly,Haymitch? I brought you some bread yesterday." Peeta asked.

"What! I can't just come by and say hi? Shesh!" He laughed.

I'm not exactly sure what happened to me,but I must've been more ticked at Haymitch than I thought.

"Because we were in the middle of something!" I snapped,walking past him and into the kitchen,followed by Peeta on my heels.

"Whoa,sweetheart! No need to get mad." Haymitch called,before following us into the kitchen.

"Haymitch,would you like to guess what we were in the middle of?"

Peeta looked at me like I'd lost my mind,but I ignored him. Haymitch sighed.

"Sounds like you'll tell me anyway. So,umm...Leprechauns. You were looking for leprechauns."

I rolled my eyes in mock amusement.

"No,Haymitch. We were having sex. On the table."

Peeta looked at me shock. Haymitch cackled.

"Haymitch...just go home. Please. This is painful enough." Peeta groaned.

"Ok. See you both tomorrow! Have fun!" Haymitch called,still cackling,before closing the door.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:**_ _Hey I'm back! I really need to get back to writing...it's my therapy. And trust me,I need therapy. Let me just say-I'm so glad there are other people that have the same obsession with Peeta and Katniss...and their sex life. xD _

_**Katniss**_

The door slammed behind Haymitch,leaving Peeta and I alone in the kitchen.

"Are you absolutely crazy! I can't believe you just said that!" Peeta yelled.

"Yes,in fact,I _am_ crazy. I've only been off that medication for a few years,anyway." I calmly replied.

Peeta was silent for a few seconds before he bust out laughing. Guess I'm funnier than I thought.

"I love you,Kat." He said,as he caught his breath. I smiled and walked over to him,wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I love you too,Peeta." I whispered into his neck. His hands held my waist protectively.

"You wanna go upstairs...finish up where we left off?" He whispered seductively,making me fall farther into his arms. He slid one hand from my waist and wrapped it around my thigh,lifting me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist.

As soon as he closed the bedroom door,Peeta slammed me against it,kissing me passionately. I tugged at his shirt and he moved us over to the bed. Both our shirts immediately came off. I never put my bra back on when Haymitch made his surprise visit,so all that was left were out pants. I'm not sure about Peeta,but I never bothered putting my underwear back on.

As he tugged at my pants,I worked at his. Apparently he hadn't bothered with his boxers,because as soon as I slid his jeans down,his hard member brushed against my hand. He moaned softly as my pants hit the floor and he slid 2 fingers inside me. I moaned and arched my back and slowly worked at is member. I love teasing him like that,it drives him crazy and _always_ cuts all the foreplay short. Don't get me wrong,I love it. But it tends to get old before he's ready.

Finally,he removed his fingers and wrapped his arm around my thigh again. My heart started racing. I laid my head in the crook of his neck and ran my hand down his chest.

"Peeta..." I moaned quietly.

"Shhhh..." He whispered as he backed me against the wall and pushed himself inside me.

_**Peeta**_

Katniss loves it when we make love against the wall. I rarely can because it usually puts too much pressure on the seam of my prosthetic leg is we go for too long. But I had a feeling that tonight that wouldn't be a problem.

Katniss had her fingers tangled in my hair,and her head resting on my shoulder,trying hard not to be too loud. Every few minutes,between her gentle moans my name would slip out. And every time,I would get a little faster and go a little deeper. Finally,I just couldn't handle it anymore and let go inside her. She pushed her body against the wall and looked at me,a mixture of confusion and concern on her face.

"You didn't..." I asked. She shook her head no. I looked back over at the bed and then back at Katniss. "I've got an idea."

I walked back over to the bed and put her down. I climbed on next and put her legs over my shoulders. This was Katniss' _other_ favorite thing,and one of mine too. Only because of what I can do to her. I traced her hips slowly with my finger,teasing her.

"Please...Peeta..." She mumbled between short breaths. I smiled.

"Whatever you say,babe." I said and went right in.

Did I mention how much I _love_ doing oral with Katniss? Love might actually be an understatement. Because almost immediately,her hips buckled and she was moaning louder than when we were against the wall.

"Peeta...right there..." Katniss moaned, Along with a few other things it would be best not to repeat. Finally she climaxed. I laid down next to her on the bed and she curled up beside me,with her head resting on my chest.

"How was that?" I smiled.

"Amazing." She mumbled,fighting falling asleep.

"Better than the table?"

"_Way_ better than the table." She moved closer to me and I wrapped my arm around her.

For a while,I thought she had fallen asleep. I just ran my fingers through her hair,as usual.

"Peeta..?" Katniss asked

"Yeah,Kat?"

"Do you think it worked?" She whispered.

I was just about to ask what she meant,when I remembered that we were trying to conceive.

"We'll see in a couple weeks,I guess." I whispered.

_**A/N:**_ _I'm starting to think I can't write anything cute. 75% of this is pure sex. I can barely even read this over,I'm not exactly sure what that means,but I hope it means it's good. Well,I'm also in a hotel room with my mom,and I usually write everything in my room with the door closed,since it's weird enough with that I have my Peeta poster across the room..._


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:**_ _I'm going to fast forward a little bit. Because lets face it,until enough time has passed and Katniss can take a pregnancy test,nothing really is going to happen,right? Right. Thought so. So skipping ahead 2 weeks. I have no idea what the time frame is now,but it's Panem. They're a little more advanced in the future. _

_**Peeta**_

I woke up at Haymitch's kitchen table. I slowly sit up,blinking repeatedly to adjust to the light streaming through the window. My head is pounding. How long have I been out? Why am I here? When did I get here? And most importantly,where's Katniss? I vaguely remember attempting to calm her down last night. Whatever it was,it must have shaken me up pretty bad. I reach across the table and shake Haymitch's shoulder. He's passed out,and I momentarily forget that he sleeps with a knife in his hand.

"Haymitch... " I mumble,shaking him awake. "Haymitch,wake up." Without thinking,I kick his shin under the table. That wakes him up. He lurches awake,cutting the air with his knife,barely missing my face,before he realizes it's just me.

"You look terrible." He says when he gets a good look at me. I pick up a spoon that was sitting next to me and look at myself. He's right. My eyes are bloodshot,my hair looks like I haven't combed it in a week,and it may just be the metal,but all the color has drained from my face.

"What happened last night..." I ask,trying to straighten my hair out somewhat.

"I don't know. You said when you came over here that Katniss had been upset all day,and you couldn't take it anymore." He pointed his knife at me. "I don't know what you did,or what got into you,but I'd say as soon as that hangover settles down a little,you go over and apologize."

By the time he finishes,I suddenly remember. We'd been waiting for 2 weeks,until Katniss could take a pregnancy test. She finally did yesterday morning,and I remember it coming back negative. She felt terrible about it,because she knew I wanted this so bad. I told her it was ok,and we could just try again whenever she was ready. But,being as stubborn as she is,she didn't listen. I had been listening to her go on and on for hours before I finally snapped. Without saying anything,I just left. Slamming the door and storming over to Haymitch's house. Why going to Haymitch was my first thought,I have no idea. Probably because I figured getting drunk would help.

"Why didn't you stop me..."

"Look kid,I tried. You wouldn't shut up long enough to let me talk,so I just let you get wasted. Even then you wouldn't shut up. In fact,you talked more. Until I finally knocked your ass out around 2 am. You cleaned me out too. You never drink man,but when you do..." He trailed off and cackled like the deranged old man he is. I shook my head,but that just made it hurt worse. I groaned in pain,and that seemed to get Haymitch's attention. He got up,went to the freezer and handed me a bag or frozen peas.

"Hold that on your head." He said tossing it to me,I caught it,but got off balance and had to grip the table for dear life so I wouldn't fall over. This just made Haymitch laugh harder.

"Stick to cakes,kid." He laughed,trying to catch his breath. "I have to go feed my geese. If you throw up,try to not do it on the floor." He said,kicking the trashcan in my direction before walking out the door.

_**Katniss**_

When I saw Haymitch walk out the door,I grabbed my jacket and ran outside.

"Haymitch," I said as I caught up with him. "Have you seen Peeta? I haven't seen him since last night."

"Peeta? Yeah,I seen him,sweetheart." He pointed at his kitchen window. "He's in there. Been there since last night. Said something about you being upset an' all. Completely wasted. Really bad hangover. I'd be careful if I were you."

I took that as an invitation to go in,I would have anyway,though,so it didn't exactly matter.

"Peeta?" I yelled as I closed the door.

"Kat..that you?" He called wearily from the kitchen. When he saw me in the doorway,he was bent over the trashcan,gripping the side with one hand,while holding a bag of peas to his head with the other. He half smiled at me. He was a mess.

"Peeta..." I said,shaking my head as I made my way over to him. He looked absolutely pathetic. I sat in the window sill and took the peas out of his hand,but kept the bag on his head. He quickly moved his hand to the trashcan,right in time for him to start throwing up. I wrapped my free hand around his waist,keeping him steady. After a minute or so of silence,I was sure he was finished,for now,and handed him a napkin. He thanked me quietly and wiped his face off before turning to me.

"Sorry." He whispered weakly,falling into my arms. I ran my fingers though his hair. "Don't be. I overreacted. _I'm _sorry." I whispered back. He wasn't finished,though.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you where I was going...I'm sorry you have to see me like this...I'm sorry-" I cut him off by kissing him. I didn't care how much he had just thrown up.

"Lets get you home. Come on." I stood up and let him drape his arm around me. I wrapped my arm around hims waist tightly and slowly walked him back home and back to our bed. I left the trashcan by the bed and kissed him softly.

"Get some sleep." I smiled at him and went downstairs to make some soup for whenever he woke up. A few hours later,he stumbled down the stairs,sat down next to me on the couch,and laid his head on my shoulder.

"Hey." I looked down at him and smiled. He smiled back,wrapped his arm around my and forced my head down to kiss him. When he let go,I offered him some soup. I came back with 2 steaming bowls. I handed Peeta his and he attacked it. I had to grab his wrist and tell him to slow down 3 or 4 times. We stayed on the couch,watching TV for a few hours before I looked up at him from where I was curled up in his lap.

"Peeta...whenever you're ready to try again...I am."

_**A/N: **No lemons this time. Oh well,I think we all know what happens next. Oh well,this was fun to write. Be ready,next time is going to be even steamier than the last lemony one. (;_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: **Fair warning- this chapter gets very OOC. Well, Katniss gets very OOC. Ok,Peeta too. Enjoy! ;D_

_**Katniss**_

Peeta stared down at me,the slightest hint of a little impish grin on his face.

"Well?" I finally asked,after he didn't say anything.

"Now?" He asked,still slightly dazed from the hangover.

"Yes,you idiot," I said,pulling him down closer. "Of,course now." I smiled and kissed him. But he pulled back.

"Kat-Katniss...I-I...not-not now,ok?" He stammered,sliding away from me slowly,but without leaving the couch. I sat up on the other end,arms crossed over my chest,pouting like I was 5 years old again.

"Why not?" I whined.

"Because,Kat. Just...juts because. I'll explain later." He said,getting up and starting up the stairs. About halfway up,he turned around.

"But I love you,though." He said,though barely audibly. Before turning and going the rest of the way up the stairs. I stayed down stairs a while longer,devising my plan. Since we moved in together,there have been very few times I've been in the mood and Peeta hasn't. It was much more common for him to be in the mood and not me.

I gave him about 45 minutes before I went upstairs. Sure enough,he was in bed, fast asleep. I slowly climbed into bed,without waking him up,and slipped under the covers. Lucky for me,tonight was one of those night Peeta just slept in his boxers. Makes less work for me. I made sure to watch his face very carefully. Peeta looked so peaceful when he was sleeping-adorable,even. I almost felt bad,but that thought was quickly dismissed when I slid my hand down into his boxers. No reaction from Peeta. Not yet,anyway. When my hand brushed over the tip of him,his eyes squeezed tighter,but he was still asleep.

I let my fingers curl around the most intimate part of him. His eyes remain closed,though his breathing changes pace as he grows hard in my grasp. A groan catches in his throat,I smile,and wonder what must be going on in his head. His sub-conscience has quite obviously taken notice,maybe this has all worked it's way into a dream? I keep my hand moving,and his body eventually responds,and his eyes dart open just as he involuntary releases in his boxers.

_**Peeta**_

My unwanted,unnoticed erection still throbs steadily in Katniss's hand. She's next to me,smirking as if she accomplished something. She apparently has,and it wasn't all a dream,as I had thought. A dream that I was thoroughly enjoying.

We had been back in the first games,in the cave. I had just woken up from the dose of sleep syrup,to find Katniss next to me,her head bleeding badly. I fixed it,and the scene shifted to what was likely the next morning-but not as I remember it. She was asleep,and I was attempting to wake her,but my hand has slipped from where I was shaking her shoulder. She woke up,and to make a long story short-we did it in the cave.

I pulled Katniss's hand out of my boxers,turned my back to her,and went back to sleep. Tried to,anyway,but of course,she wouldn't let me. She crawled on top of me,and kissed me,putting her hand back in my boxers.

"Kat. Stop." I snapped,pushing her off me full-force. She whimpered,and I turned over. She looked genuinely hurt,and I actually felt bad. She had tears in her eyes,successfully making me feel worse.

"Aw,Kat,don't cry...please?" I pleaded as I took her in my arms. She sniffled in response. "Hey," I whispered,pushing the hair out of her eyes. "I didn't mean it,you know I'd never do anything to hurt you."

"But you did,Peeta..." She sobbed quietly.

"I'm sorry. I really am." I let her cry herself out before I said anything further. When she finally calmed down,she kissed me.

"But...did you like it?" She asked,the little smirk returning to her face.

"I liked it a lot," I groaned as I kissed her back. "But you know what I like more?"

"What?" she asked,straddling me.

"You." I flipped us over so I was on top,and kissed her fiercely,only breaking away momentarily to pull her shirt over her head. She slid my boxers off with ease,and I made quick work of her jeans.

I paused momentarily. She tricked me. My own body defying me,when I had already said no. She still has no idea the effect she can have. It's been 7 years,and she still doesn't have the slightest idea. While my mind wandered,Katniss flipped us over again. _She's already been in control all night,_ I thought. _Why not let her stay in control? _

She looked down at me,as if not sure what to think. Eventually,she shrugged it off and decided not to wait any longer.

_**Katniss**_

Since Peeta was off somewhere in La-La Land,I figured I might as well get things started. I slowly lowered myself onto him,bringing him to his senses. I smirked and moved as slowly as I could.

"Kat...I-I..." He groaned, "Sp-speed up...please..."

I shook my head no,and kissed him again. After another 5 minutes,Peeta gripped my hips and held me down. Before I could question him,he flipped us over again.

"My turn,sweetheart." He mumbled in my ear before taking over.

Time wore on,but not for much longer. Eventually,Peeta fell to his forearms over me and kissed me gently,and lazily before rolling over next to me. I rolled into him and his arms wrapped around me tight.

"You know how I said I wouldn't do that earlier?" He asks simply,gazing down at me.

"Yes,why?"

"Forget all about it." He muttered,kissing my forehead.

"What was it?" I asked,my interest suddenly piqued.

"I was just worried one of us would get hurt again...mostly you." He brushed the hair out of my eyes. "If...you know."

I nodded and laid my head on his chest,letting him run his fingers though my hair until we fell asleep.

_**A/N: **This chapter gave me so much grief. 4 days of writers block. At least I think it was 4 days. Not totally sure. Turns out all I needed to do was add one more paragraph to Peeta's part. The rest came to me from there. You got your lemons this chapter,enough to hold you off for a while,yes? Because you just wait until you see what I have planned for the next few..._


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: **This relates to the actual story in no way,shape,or form- but I seriously have to get on the ball with these stories of mine. Then again,If I forced myself to write,they wouldn't be nearly as good. Just saying. Oh yeah, I got more smut for ya toward the end of the chapter. :3_

_**Katniss**_

12 weeks,and multiple negative pregnancy tests later,I've officially given up. I've decided that something has to be wrong with one of us,but Peeta still thinks our timing is off. We've been trying for four months now,I think we've run out of timing options. I finally broke down and made a doctors appointment for the both of us. Peeta still isn't happy with it,but he has to suck it up- because he's going whither he likes it or not.

"Katniss,do your realize how emasculating this is?" He hissed as I dragged him to the car.

"Yes,and I don't care either." I say simply,fending off Haymitch's Houdini geese with a stick. He has a pen for them,but they keep escaping. I threaten to set snares between our houses,and actually do,but he doesn't seem to care that Greasy Sae gets to make goose soup every few days. He gets more every Saturday on the train,now to remedy that situation. Peeta grumbles something under his breath as I shove him in the passenger seat. One of the geese bites at his pant leg,and Peeta smacks at it until it lets go.

"Stupid things." He mumbles,crossing his arms over his chest. I roll my eyes and pull out of the driveway.

When we pull into the parking lot,he actually opens the door and gets out by himself. "Sorry about the temper tantrum." He whispers, smiling sheepishly. I smile and hug him. He nuzzles his face in my neck,kissing me softly. I really don't want him to stop,but he eventually pulls back and takes my hand in his. "We better get going,we don't want to be late." He says.

The rest of the afternoon is spent between multiple stuffy rooms. Blood tests,ultrasounds- you name it. At least Peeta seems to understand to a degree,and probably more than me at this point. After what feels like hours,they put us in a room with a desk and ask us to wait there. I curl up on the couch with my head in Peeta's lap and fall asleep. He must have fallen asleep too,because we both jump when a middle aged man comes in,greeting us. Peeta pulls me up,draping his arm around my shoulders.

"Sorry about that,folks!" The bumbling man says,acknowledging that he startled us. He introduces himself as Doctor Tybalt Roman,and goes on this long tangent about why it took so long. He's far too peppy,and I find myself wondering what he's been taking.

"So! Mrs. Mellark!" the doctor's chirpy voice disrupts my thoughts as he pulls a few papers out of a folder. "From what I can see here,everything is completely normal. You're completely fine!" I nod and sigh in relief. Peeta looks over and smiles,almost as if a huge weight has been lifted off his shoulders.

_**Peeta**_

"Now. Mr. Mellark,we did find something abnormal with you." I start panicking,over the past few weeks,Katniss has started wanting this just as much as I have. Dr. Roman must recognize my panic because he quickly amends his statement. "Of course,it is treatable! Just extremely inconvenient." He pulls out a copy of my ultrasound reports- which,by the way,was extremely uncomfortable. Perfect reason to promise myself that nobody but Katniss is allowed to touch my balls from here on out.

After neither Katniss or I speak,he continues talking. He spent about 10 minutes explaining what I can simply state as my little Peeta's are swimming in circles. Doesn't get more emasculating than that. He writes a prescription for me quickly and sends us on our way.

When we get home,Haymitch is sitting on our porch.

"Where have you two been?" He grumbles,following us in the house. Without thinking,I throw my box of pills on the table and go to start dinner.

"Doctor,Haymitch." Katniss calls from the top of the stairs. Haymitch sits at the table and picks up the pills.

"What are these for?" He asks and starts reading the box. I finally realize my mistake,but far too late. Haymitch finds his answer and cackles like a maniac.

"Peeta. I knew you were having trouble,but-" I cut him off with a death glare and he opens his mouth to continue when Katniss comes down the stairs. He tends to avoid teasing me when Katniss is around,probably because he knows she'd kill him. Besides,this is embarrassing enough without him teasing me about it.

Dinner is fairly silent,and Haymitch leaves after he finishes. I don't remember inviting him in the first place,but what does it matter anymore? Katniss and I clean up and do the dishes and go out on the back porch. Katniss curls up in my lap on the swing,staring off into the distance. She's been extra clingy today,and I'm not really sure why. I decide not to ask her,because she'd deny anything. I start dozing off eventually,and notice Katniss is already sound asleep. It's a nice night,and I don't really feel like going upstairs- so I gently slide down the length of the swing and lie down,still holding Katniss tight, and drift off to sleep.

_**Katniss**_

When I wake up,Peeta and I are still outside. Did we spend the whole night out here? And if we did,how did we not fall off the porch swing? I hear Peeta yawn next me.

"Good morning,beautiful." He whispers and kisses me.

I hate when he does that,I never know what to say. His blue eyes looks at me expectantly, waiting for me to say something. Instead,I make a rash decision and my lips crash into his. The chains on the sides of the old swing rattle at the quick movement,but silence eventually. Peeta seems confused,but forces his tongue in my mouth all the same. I moan quietly,and Peeta's hand slips up my shirt and unhitches my bra. I start undoing the buttons on his shirt and he tosses it aside,turning onto his back,leaving me straddling him. His lips leave mine momentarily so he can take my shirt off. I unhitch the button on his jeans and he kicks them off while I slide off my shorts. Peeta is about to switch places with me,but I object. He's never let me be on top before,and now is about as good a time as any.

"It'll be quieter this way." I mumble against his lips as I slowly lower myself onto him. We both moan,and this time I'm the one forcing my tongue in his mouth. I lurch my hips forward and his eyes squeeze shut. I had no idea this would feel so good- or else I would have insisted on being on top sooner. He moves his hips opposite mine,so that when I come down on him,he still thrusts me. I reach my breaking point and bite his lip by accident- sending him over the edge as well. I collapse on top of him,waiting for our breathing to steady. I'm just starting to drift off again when someone yelling wakes me up.

"What that fuck are you two doing!" Haymitch yells from his porch,next door. Both Peeta and I are too stunned to answer. "I come out here to get some fresh air,and see you two naked on the porch swing!"

"How long has he been there?" I hiss. Peeta shrugs and looks back at Haymitch. Neither of dare move until he goes back inside. Besides,all I can see are our shoes at the door. Most of our clothes must have landed in the grass,but there's no sense looking. He finally goes back in the house when he gets bored of us just laying there. We both run into the house and scramble to put some clothes on and go back downstairs for breakfast.

_**A/N: **I felt like smut was the best way to end this chapter! xD Eh,Peeta's redemption for his emasculation earlier. A few of you guys were figuring they would have fertility issues,but you never guessed it would be Peeta! Anyway,stay tuned for the next chapter. Oh yeah,I got this idea to start writing this other story about how Haymitch got to be how he is. You know,a drunk,cranky,bastard. Like maybe 5 short stories. Tell me if you think it would be a good idea. :3_


End file.
